


Kita

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU! The Maze Runner, Erwin/Levi - Freeform, Levi Movie Festival 2015, M/M, YA, iya saya sampah Minewt sekaligus Eruri, seharusnya thriller, tapi kenapa begini, thriller di hati saya /YHA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perbedaan mendasar dari kita berdua; kau adalah pribadi yang memikirkan kepentingan manusia-manusia dungu itu, dan aku, adalah seorang Pelari yang semata-mata melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan diri.<br/>[For Levi Movie Festival 2015 - The Maze Runner]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kita

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Kita
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Ishiyama Hajime
> 
> The Maze Runner (c) James Dashner
> 
> [Warning: AU! Maze Runner; (setting di cerita adalah kisah sebelum Thomas datang ke Glade), Runner!Levi, Comander!Erwin]
> 
> For: Levi Movie Festival 2015 – Mystery/Horror/Thriller – The Maze Runner
> 
> .

Puluhan jam, aku memaksakan diriku untuk larut, bersatu dengan alam, demi mencari petunjuk akan secercah jalan keluar dari permainan anak-anak yang sangat konyol ini. Pekerjaanku juga sangat konyol; hanya berlari-lari sepanjang hari, bermain tebak-tebakan dengan alam, lalu membiarkan nyawaku sendiri sebagai taruhannya—lucu, ya.

Tapi aku tetap melakukannya—jangan tanya kenapa, intinya hanya satu; _aku ingin keluar._ Menghajar habis siapapun yang meletakkanku di sini, seperti seonggok daging yang tidak layak distribusi, dan membiarkan aku di sini, di alam liar (apakah _Grievers_ bisa disebut makhluk liar?) dan menunggu waktu menjadi makanan para makhluk parasit itu, apabila keberuntungan tidak bersamaku ketika menelurusi teka-teki kehidupan ini.

Semuanya terlihat sama. Tembok-tembok berlumut yang datar. Jalanan setapak yang lebarnya kurang dari dua meter, dan secercah cahaya dari sinar matahari yang beruntungnya masih bisa aku nikmati, adalah pemandangan yang aku saksikan sehari-hari. Semuanya membosankan— ah, mungkin, saat-saat yang tidak membosankan itu adalah ketika seorang rekanmu tidak bisa keluar dari _maze_ , dan menjerit pilu, sebelum batu-batu raksasa itu menutup dunia kelam dan penuh teka-teki itu, memisahkan dua kehidupan yang terkesan berbeda namun sesungguhnya keduanya adalah sama; _sama-sama berisikan orang-orang putus asa yang tidak mengetahui dunia._

Cih, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat. Kakiku terus melaju, sekiranya; dari sekian gerbang aneh yang pernah aku temukan di ujung sana— buntu; sering kali aku merasa sangat rugi dan dipermainkan— ya, memang dipermainkan, sih— aku sudah menghapal semua jalan keluar untuk menuju ke _Glade_ , aku tidak mau mati dengan tidak elit dulu, oke?

Berlari; aku adalah seorang pelari.

Dari sekian pekerjaan yang menantiku di _Glade_ , ketika pertama kali aku dibuang oleh siapapun-bedebah itu, aku memilih sebagai pelari.

Banyak yang terkejut dengan keputusanku; mungkin mereka menganggap aku sinting, memilih pekerjaan yang paling beresiko, padahal menurutku sama saja. Atau, mungkin, mereka lebih memilih aku jadi tukang bersih-bersih atau apapun itu sebutannya, yang mengurus kandang (aku tidak sudi menyebutnya rumah) tempat kami semua tidur, agar setiap kali mereka tiba, tinggal tidur saja, tidak perlu mengeluh dulu mengenai betapa joroknya tempat mereka bermukim— _hell, no._

Tapi— dari sekian orang itu, ada seorang pemuda, tubuhnya besar, dan aku tidak tahu— garis wajah serta karakteristiknya agak berbeda dariku, mungkin kami berasal dari negara yang berbeda, sebelum kami berkumpul di sini, sebagai sekelompok pemuda putus asa yang mencari jalan keluar untuk pulang.

Seorang pemuda, yang aku benci—jujur saja, aku kurang suka dengannya.

Tidak suka, karena peringainya yang kelewat tenang, dan berhasil membujukku untuk menjadi pelari, karena ia melihat potensi di dalam diriku, dan agar ia tidak berlari sendiri _; katanya._

 

-x-

Ketika kami pertama bertemu, ia mengenalkan diri padaku. Namanya Erwin Smith. Tidak seperti yang lain (ya, hanya beberapa orang, sih, penghuni di sini sedikit sekali ketika aku pertama ke sini), ia langsung bertingkah seolah-olah kami sudah mengenal satu-sama lain, mengajakku berkeliling sembari memperkenalkan lima orang yang sudah tiada sekarang, salahkan batu-batu _maze_ yang suka makan tumbal.

Kelimanya adalah pelari, namun aku melihat mereka hanya melakukannya hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri— mungkin mereka meninggal karena keegoisan itu.

Ketika mengetahui adanya sebuah jalan keluar, mereka langsung kalap, dan membiarkan tubuh ringkih mereka menembus medan perang penuh jebakan kematian itu— ya, mereka pulang, _pulang menuju Yang Maha Kuasa,_ mungkin.

Erwin pernah sekali bergumam; bahwa menjadi pelari memiliki tanggung jawab yang berat. Hidup seluruh manusia yang ada di _Glade_ ada berada dalam tanggungan pelari. Mereka adalah perantara untuk menuju dunia yang lebih terbuka; mereka adalah satu-satunya alat bagi _Gladers_ , untuk mengetahui jalan pulang. Aku ingat betul, ia mengatakan itu sembari tertawa, dan mengatakan sebuah guyonan, “Lucu ya, padahal, kita mempertahankan hidup kita mati-matian di sana saja sudah susah.”

Ia mungkin bermaksud untuk menenangkanku, oh, apakah aku terlihat kepikiran? Karena aku sebenarnya memilih pekerjaan ini karena aku tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dengan berbagai makhluk egois di _Glade_ sana (dan termakan bujuk rayu Erwin), namun entah kenapa, lelucon Erwin terdengar seperti lelucon ironi, yang benar akan faktanya.

-x-

Erwin sempat berkata, kalau ia akan terus menemaniku untuk berlari—

Namun sepertinya, janji adalah janji.

Lelucon ironi Erwin, entah bagaimana, benaran terjadi kepadanya.

Ia terjatuh, dan kakinya terluka parah. Masih untung ia bisa mengejar waktu untuk ke _Glade_ , kemudian tumbang, dan esoknya mengetahui, bahwa kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi digunakan untuk berlari.

Aku kurang paham, yang jelas, kakinya sudah tidak sekuat dahulu.

Mungkin setelah ini harusnya Erwin tidak sembarangan lagi berbicara.

Tapi, sepertinya Erwin benar-benar depresi akan ketidakberdayaannya. Suatu hari, ketika pintu dari _maze_ hanya tinggal lima puluh meter dari pandanganku—aku hendak melihat, kira-kira berapakah estimasi waktu yang tersisa dari keadaan langit sore (atau siang?) hari itu.

Seharusnya, napas lega adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan sebelum langkahku yang semula terdengar seperti derap kuda itu, melonggar. Tapi, mataku melihat Erwin; entah bagaimana, ia berhasil memanjati sulur-sulur yang tergantung di sisi-sisi dinding— ah, seharusnya aku ingat fakta bahwa Erwin adalah mantan pelari, waktu itu.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli— ya, halo, aku bukanlah individu suka ikut campur seperti Erwin, kalau memang ini adalah keputusannya, maka aku akan menghormatinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika tubuh Erwin jatuh, kewarasanku juga serasa ikut terjatuh, dan aku mendengar sendiri, suara langkah kakiku yang panik dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Mungkin setelah ini Erwin akan membenciku, karena aku menggagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya.

-x-

Tidak ada yang tahu akan aksi Erwin tersebut, kecuali aku. Ketika kami keluar _maze_ bersama; bahkan dengan aku yang memapah Erwin, seharusnya, otak-otak manusia dungu itu sudah bisa menebak. Namun, lagi-lagi, dengan sihir (atau ilmu hitam?) Erwin, orang-orang percaya; bahwa ia hanya sedang rindu berlari, sehingga kakinya cedera lagi, dan kebetulan aku melintas di dekatnya dan berakhir dia merepotkanku seperti sekarang.

Penuh akan dusta, memuakkan.

Tapi, ketika malam tiba, salah seorang pemuda— aku lupa namanya, mengatakan bahwa Erwin menungguku di dapur.

Tidak pernah aku sangka; Erwin akan repot-repot mengosongkan dapur, hanya untuk berbicara denganku, tentang hal tadi— tentang bagaimana ia meminta maaf, karena ingkar janji denganku untuk berlari bersama dan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat busuk ini bersama, memintaku untuk merahasiakan apa yang terjadi tadi; menjadikan itu sebagai kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah diketahui banyak orang.

Aku hanya menjawab; sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli, karena aku tidaklah seperti dia yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain, tukang ikut campur, aku menegaskan, aku melakukan ini semua semata-mata hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

Merasa bahwa percakapan ini sudah selesai, aku membalikkan badanku; berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sebuah tempat di ujung _Glade_ , jauh dari keramaian, karena  terkadang kesendirian itu bisa membuatku rileks. Namun Erwin menahan tangan kiriku, dan berkata; bahwa aku adalah orang baik, dan mempercayakan aku sebagai pemimpin pelari, mulai saat ini.

“Aku bukan orang baik, aku harap kau tidak menyesal menyerahkan posisi ini kepadaku, Erwin.”

“Tidak akan.”

“Bisa saja, setelah aku jadi pemimpin pelari, aku mendapat jalan keluar, kemudian membiarkanmu membusuk di sini karena kau tidak bisa lagi berlari denganku.”

Ia tergelak, “Lucu sekali leluconmu. Tapi, bukankah memang, hanya kau, yang pernah melihatku hampir mati membusuk? Mungkin, seseorang yang akan mengakhiri hidupku juga kau, Levi.”

Sialan kau, Erwin.

-x-

Memori-memori tadi nampaknya benar-benar mempersingkat waktu lariku untuk kali ini.

Seketika saja, gerbang itu sudah terlihat lagi, dan biasanya Erwin serta beberapa pemuda lain sudah berdiri di depan, menunggu kedatangan para pelari ketika senja mulai menghadang, sebagai jam pasir alam untuk menghitung mundur waktu menutupnya batu-batu raksasa itu.

Tapi, semuanya sunyi.

Terlihat sepi.

Tumben sekali, biasanya mereka sangat ribut.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arah lain.

Ah, mereka tengah berkumpul di sana.

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru datang— atau, baru dibuang dari kehidupan duniawi.

Seorang anak— Mengaku dirinya bernama Eren, dan kerap bertanya kepada orang-orang itu; aku di mana?

Ah, jadi nostalgia.

Nostalgia yang menjengkelkan.

Skenario yang sangat persis ketika aku baru pertama kali tiba di sini.

Erwin juga ada di sana, tapi, bedanya, ia tidak lagi menyambut anak baru itu sama seperti ia menyambut aku. Hei, Erwin, bukankah kamu sudah dideklarasikan sebagai pemimpin _Glade,_ oleh orang-orang dungu itu? Sambutlah dengan terhormat.

Anak baru itu memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. Iris zambrudnya menatapku, seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi pengasuhnya, biarkan Erwin dan yang lain saja yang bertindak. Waktu istirahatku jauh lebih penting.

Aku berbalik, meninggalkan kerumunan itu, dan memilih untuk membiarkan tubuhku merasakan sisa-sisa embun yang masih menempel di rumput di tempat kesukaanku.

Selain tatapan dari anak baru itu, tatapan dari Erwin pun juga turut aku rasakan. Tatapannya khas, dengan penuh determinasi, dan seakan-akan ia mengirimkan isyarat; bahwa ia ingin berbicara denganku setelah kerusuhan ini berakhir.

Anehnya, aku merasakan itu semua, dan secara otomatis, mengangguk.

-x-

“Hei.”

Erwin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tempat persembunyianku. Langkahnya sudah mulai normal, namun, bagiku yang sudah terbiasa mendengarnya dalam tempo cepat, serta dalam keadaan adrenalin terpacu— ia seperti terseok-seok.

“Bagaimana si anak baru?”

“Biasa saja, tingkahnya sama seperti kita semua ketika kita merasa dibuang ke tempat ini.”

Aku meliriknya sebentar.

“Kita memang dibuang, Erwin.”

Ia terdiam, aku juga tidak ingin membuka percakapan lagi dengan Erwin.

“Levi,” ia memanggil. Aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

“Anak itu, tanggung jawabmu.”

Erwin sukses menyedot perhatianku ketika mengatakan hal itu.

“Apa?”

Ia mengulangi pernyataan itu lagi, dengan tempo yang dilambatkan. Bukan, Erwin. Aku bukan tuli, dan tidak butuh pengulangan soal tugasku yang sangat rabun itu. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan.

“Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kuat di sini.”

“Itu bukan pengukuran yang bagus untuk menjadikanku seorang pengasuh, Erwin. Bisa-bisa saja aku membunuhnya, kalau ia macam-macam, berhubung katamu, aku _kuat._ ”

“Memang itu yang kuincar.”

Aku terkejut.

Seorang Erwin, yang selalu menyanjung tinggi-tinggi kebersamaan dan bertingkah sebagai pemimpin, kepala suku, bapak, atau apalah itu, mengatakan ia sengaja menempatkan seorang bocah ingusan bersamaku dengan tujuan agar aku bisa membunuhnya?

Aku memandang Erwin dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun, yang bersangkutan sepertinya enggan untuk membuka mulut, dan hanya mendiamkanku setelah ia bergumam, “Nanti kau juga akan tahu alasannya apa.”

“Kalau aku keterusan bersama bocah itu, kesempatanku untuk membunuhmu, hilang. Kau lupa dengan apa yang kau bilang dulu?”

Ia tersenyum. Jarang sekali aku lihat senyum Erwin yang seperti itu ketika kami berkumpul bersama dengan _Glader_ lain untuk masa-masa tertentu.

“Masih mengingat hal itu juga? Kau ini benar-benar napsu membunuhku, ya.”

Aku tidak menimpalinya. Bukan, bukannya aku benar-benar napsu membunuh Erwin.

Hanya saja—

entah kenapa, aku kurang rela, kalau aku tidaklah menjadi orang yang terakhir ia lihat, sebelum ia menuju keabadian.

“Nanti kau bisa mati kalau tidak ada aku.”

Aku menjawab asal.  Benar-benar asal, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjadi posesif atau apa—kita sama-sama laki-laki, buat apa posesif kepada rekan?

Erwin tertawa lagi, iris biru langitnya sekarang menatap rasi bintang yang menjadi hiburanku sehari-hari.

“Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat, kalau kau bersama dengannya, kau malah bisa membunuhku.”

“Maksudnya, karena kau menempatkanku dengannya, lalu aku tidak terima, kemudian membunuhmu, begitu?”

“Bisa jadi.”

Aku dan dia tidak lagi berbicara.

Kami membiarkan api unggun di tengah _Glade_ menjadi fokus kami untuk sementara.

Membiarkan keributan serta teriakan kegirangan dari acara penyambutan si bocah ingusan itu menjadi musik latar belakang yang tidak mengganggu kami berdua.

“Terserahmu saja, Erwin. Tapi, kalau kau mati duluan, tanpa minta ijin dariku, atau bukan dari tanganku sendiri, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.”

Tangan besarnya menyentuh pucak kepalaku, dan sekali lagi mengoceh, betapa lucunya aku.

Hei, aku tidak melucu, Orang Aneh.

Aku tidak bisa melucu—

Entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak ketika mengatakan hal tadi.

Seakan-akan, dengan ditugaskannya aku sebagai pengasuh anak baru itu, kau memang benar-benar membuka jalan yang baru untuk kita, untuk lika-liku kehidupan yang baru— dan di tengah perjalanan menuju akhir, _kamu akan mati._

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tentang ini benar-benar tidak enak. Bahwa anak itu memang akan memberi kita semua sebuah kejutan—

Kejutan yang membutuhkan tumbal, dan kau adalah salah satu tumbal yang akan dikorbankan, entah dalam waktu dekat atau dalam jeda yang menyakitkan. Entah apakah mayatmu akan ditinggal di tempat ini, atau di alam luar sana, dan apakah nyawamu akan diambil olehku, atau oleh bocah tengik itu.

Hukumnya; orang yang terlalu baik adalah seseorang yang paling tersiksa.

Aku bukan orang baik, tapi, aku merasa perasaan ini sangat menyiksa.

Aku berharap, mimpiku di mana aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali, tidak akan pernah terwujud.

-x-

 _pada suatu hari, ketika mereka semua berhasil keluar dari_ maze, _sebuah perjalanan menunggu mereka, menggugurkan mereka satu demi satu— hingga menyisakan siapa yang kuat untuk melawan wabah. Membiarkan Levi dan Eren serta seorang perempuan lain menjadi sosok yang memiliki imunitas untuk melawan kekejaman alam, dan meninggalkan Erwin sendiri, sebagai salah satu yang lemah— sebagai salah seorang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dan hampir gila akibat naluri serupa zombie terus merebut kewarasannya._

_Dan Levi tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Erwin telah memaksa Eren untuk membunuhnya di tempat, karena ia takut untuk menyerang kawannya._

_Erwin tahu, kata-kata Levi mengenai hal-hal berhubungan dengan membunuhnya itu tidak pernah serius._

_maka dari itu, ketika saatnya tiba—_

_— ia takut, Levi tidak akan bisa membunuhnya._

_-x-_

_Sebuah surat dari Erwin kepada Levi yang tidak pernah tersampaikan:_

_~~“Tolong, aku memohon dengan sangat kepadamu. Bunuhlah aku, kalau kau adalah temanku.”~~ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Ahem— jadi…
> 
> saya tau, ini agak anu, menyimpang dari theme asli Maze Runner, but I decided to make Levi and Erwin’s relationship as a runner and as a commander dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu saya ngayalin posisi mereka kayak minho dan newt (dan ya, yang dulu runner kemudian kakinya cedera, dan mati diakhir itu beneran lho jadi saya spoiler /HEH/)
> 
> tapi, saya ga ngambil banyak setting aslinya jadi mungkin yang gak ngikutin juga bisa baca ini /YE /menurut lo
> 
> baikla— jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca /o/ mohon kritik dan saran /o/
> 
> sampai ketemu di prompt selanjutnya /o/


End file.
